


Your Highness Duology

by mellodywrites



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Princess!Reader, Reunion, Slow Dancing, Yearning, departure, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: When y/n’s life is suddenly in danger on her home planet, Leia offers her protection and shelter on rebel base. After being ordered on a mission to collect the Princess, Cassian Andor finds they are destined to not get along.. or are they both destined for more?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @yana-versio on tumblr

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

It was all you could hear

Heart hammering against your ribs. The sting of the ice-cold metal floor against your cheek, sending a shiver right through you. Slowly, you pry your eyes open. Dust and the scurrying of feet instantly fogging your vision.

Pushing yourself up with shaky arms, a blaster bolt barely grazing your head as it flew past, you took in your surroundings. Everybody was running. Screaming. Crying. In a chaotic race for safety as plasma bolts flew through the air finding homes in their target.

Tearing up as the smell of smoke filled your lungs, the shine of a white glow caught your eye. Heart sinking as the armour came into full view.

Stormtroopers.

Your breath hitched as a vice-like grip took hold of your wrist, pulling you out of your frenzied state. Whipping your head around, you came face to face with your bodyguard. Huffing out a breath of relief, you saw she looked just as terrified as you did.

You shouted something to her, folding in on yourself when she raised her blaster, pointing behind you and shooting the stormtrooper who had been charging towards the two of you.

Violently pulling you closer to her, she yells above the chaos, “We need to get you to safety your Majesty! There’s been an attempt on your life.” She pulled on your arm to bring with her but you stood your ground.

“But what about my people!? I can’t just abandon them! They need my help!”

“They have all been evacuated to the shelters, they’re fine! Now come Your Highness!.” You sighed exasperatedly giving in to her instructions and following her into your Palace’s shelter.

~•~•~

In the quiet early mornings, when the resistance were all still occupied with waking up and eating their breakfast, Cassian was always found in the hangar mending to his ship in one way or another.

Mindlessly going through his usual check-up routine, as he has done many times before, K2 unceremoniously announces himself knocking down all sorts of equipment Cassian had neatly stacked away.

“Good morning K2.” Cassian sighs, looking helplessly at his now ruined workspace.

“Hello Captain,” unfazed by the mess he made, “I have news for you.”

“Really? What’s that?” Cassian replied disinterestedly checking something off on his holopad.

“Your presence has been requested in the Main Conference Hall.” Cassian looked up to his droid, he wanted to ask “why?” but he knew better. Knew when to take orders.

Placing his holopad down on the nearest crate, he ran a hand through his hair before placing his hands on his hips. “Well alright then.” He spoke, silently preparing himself for what they may ask of him. “Let’s go.”

~•~•~

Cassian knocked on the door, a moment later it opened with a quiet woosh showing the tall ex-Imperial droid and the Captain standing there rather awkwardly not knowing what to expect.

“Oh wonderful, you made it.” Mon Mothma instructed the two to come in. “Princess, these are the two who will be assigned for the mission.” Cassian hesitantly glanced over to where his Officer’s attention was.

Over by the viewport stood a young woman, adorning a white gown and long brown hair braided intricately down her back. She turned to face the three, and it was none other than-

“Princess Leia.” The Captain whispers, breath hitched in his throat. “It’s an honour!” he nervously spits out immediately bowing to her.

“And it is an honour to meet you too Captain.” Leia replies, sauntering over to the large table the three had been standing around. Cassian stands up straight and nods. “I believe you were a part of the Rogue One crew who retrieved the Death Star plans, is that correct Mr. Andor?”

“Y-yes Your Majesty.”

“I thank you for the brave work you and your crew did that day. I trust you all returned home safely?”

“A few bruises and other injuries. Ya know- the like.” Leia hummed, brows knitted in deep thought.

“Well.” She clasped her hands together, a loud clap echoing in the room. “They will do perfectly.” Leia addressed Mon Mothma, who shortly nodded leaving the room to go fill out the paperwork. Cassian turned his attention back to the Princess.

“Uh if I may ask Princess…” Leia nodded to allow him so. “What is this mission for?”

“It is a highly important mission. A rescue mission.”

“A rescue mission? For who?”

Princess Leia walked around the table to a panel of controls, bringing up a map of a planet. “This is your location. I have a dear friend who rules here.” She looked to the Captain, eyes glassy as she held her hands to her chest. “A few days ago we received word that Stormtroopers had ambushed her and her people. Darth Vader wants her compliance but she won’t give up her place and people so easily. I need you to bring her here where she will be safe for a little while and we can come up with a plan to remove Vader’s interest in her home planet.”

“As you wish Princess. When do we leave?”

“Now in fact,” Leia walks the Captain and the droid to the door. “I trust that your ship is in working condition?” Cassian nods. “Wonderful. Keep yourselves safe out there and thank you.” Leia waved them off as they headed back into the hangar setting off for their rescue mission.

Landing on your home planet, Cassian and K2 immediately see the damage that’s been done. Debris and shattered buildings everywhere, thick dust swarmed Cassian’s vision and filled his lungs making him choke on his own breath. Scanning the surrounding area, Cassian silently thanked the Maker he couldn’t see any bodies lying anywhere.

Three guards adorned in deep blue velvet robes come to greet them, escorting them into a palatial circular room made of marble. Clean. Not a speck of debris in sight. Completely opposite to the devastation outside on the building's front door.

In the centre of the room sat a long table with chairs positioned all around it made of what looked like pure cement. How uncomfortable. Is the first thought that pops into the Captains mind.

Cassian’s eyes fall on a figure sitting on the opposite end of the table, covered in the same deep blue velvet robe the guards had, but the hood was covering their face. Cassian ducked his head in an attempt to see who it could be.

There was a woman standing next to her, almost 6 foot in height and dressed head to toe in armour. She stared at Cassian with such intensity he had to look away and felt a little scared for himself but of course he didn’t let that show. She leaned down to whisper something to the cloak-hidden figure. The Captain glanced between the two quietly conversing with one another, his whole body and senses still on edge. He was about to speak up when the hooded figure raised their head and stared directly at Cassian.

Whatever Cassian was going to say had been completely knocked out of him the moment he saw you. He stood there - eyes bulging and mouth hanging open like a dead fish, feeling his body go limp which set a panic in him. You rose from the table, making Cassian’s muscles tense which made the Captain feel strangely better and strode over to Cassian and K2, who had been eerily quiet this whole time.

Cassian stood silent for a moment, taking you in. _Pretty_ , he thought but shook it away as quickly as it came. “Your Highness.” Cassian spoke sternly, standing tall and strong. Like a true soldier.

“Hello” you reply sweetly, smiling up at him, catching the Captain off-guard. But he remained stoic, never budging. It was no lie, the moment your eyes had landed on him you were taken aback. _Handsome_ was your first thought but like he, you shook that thought away as quickly as it came. 

Standing outside the ship, saying your goodbyes to your General and guards, you turn to Cassian, “I'm ready”. As Cassian opens the ship's doors for you, a blaster bolt flies through the air hitting the ship causing everyone to duck and frantically search for the cause of it. Another shot flies towards you but hitting Cassian instead as he pulls you behind him, leaving a hot graze on his chest. Looking ahead you see Stormtroopers, a small group of them charging towards you.

Beside you, your General tells Cassian to get you on the ship and then you're being picked up and almost thrown onboard before he and K2 jump in after you. Glancing out the small window, you see a mess of plasma as your guards defend themselves against the oncoming attack. You’re suddenly jolted back by the force of the ship taking off, leaving the orbit of your home planet.

Once in the vast abyss of space waiting to orbit the resistance base, the ship suddenly jolts. Looking worryingly over to the pilot, Cassian mumbles under his breath while the droid swiftly flicks switches and presses various buttons.

“The engine is damaged. Only 42% of it is running” K2 announces.

“It must have been hit in the crossfire,” Cassian says more to himself but you catch it.

“I-is there anything I do?” you ask shyly as the ship jolts forward harshly.

“Just keep out of the way” He replies, seething in pain as he grips the now bleeding wound on his chest.

“Are you sure? I know-”

Cassian quickly stands from his seat, throwing off his headset, “Enough! You’ve done enough!” he snaps, nostrils flaring as his chest heaves with each laboured breath. “You are nothing but just a- a delicate little flower who can’t even defend herself and you have to get yourself rescued all the time!” He stares you down, beads of sweat on his brow. Standing there in awe at the sudden outburst, you let out a small ‘oh’ looking down at your feet.

“I almost died back there!” Cassian continues, sneering. “I know there are risks when it comes to my work but I do _not_ intend on dying for _you_ ” he exaggerates by roughly poking your shoulder. “But what would you know? You know nothing of hardship and what we sacrifice for the Rebellion.” At that you choked a quiet cry.

“I wish I was back home” you whisper, holding back a new wave of tears.

“At least you have a home” Cassian bitterly spits before heading back into the cockpit to assist K2 in landing the ship.

After a quick landing, K2 inspects the damage, telling the Captain they can get it fixed by tomorrow morning. Cassian, however, doesn’t take this very well, tugging his hair into his fists and kicking the side of the ship. After deciding there’s no other choice or plan, he commands K2 to get started as quickly as possible.

Hearing a noise behind him, Cassian searches the area finding you nowhere in sight. Then he hears it again. Muttering curses under his breath, he stomps off in the direction he heard the noise.

Coming to a halt, his heart breaks at the sight before him.

There you were. Hunched over behind a tree, hands covering your face as your body shook with every sob you let out.

Cassian made his way over to you, careful to not make any sudden noise to startle you. But that was impossible when you’re literally on a planet made of trees and sticks, so naturally,

_Snap_

You stiffen, body tensing, head whipping towards the sound only to see Cassian standing there rather awkwardly, eyes bulging like a cat who's been caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

“Haven’t you said enough?” you sigh, “I get it! I ruined everything! I’m useless and- and I can’t do anything for myself, all I am is just some spoiled princess!” you stare back at the ground, chest heaving from the outburst, an uncomfortable silence surrounding you both.

“N-no you’re not.” Cassian speaks up, taking a step closer. You look up at him, eyes glassy, lip quivering, the only sound coming from you are little sniffles. His heart pangs at the sight, and it’s because of him. “You are none of those things. May I?” The Captain gestures to the soft patch of grass next to you. You nod, scooting over a bit to give him more space.

“I don’t think I can come up with an apology worthy of your forgiveness.” He starts as he sits down next to you. Voice shaking, Cassian looks to the right of him to see a small blue flower, a Bluebell.

Plucking it from the cold dark earth, he held it out to you, sincerity deep in his eyes. “How I spoke to you, the horrible things I said. My actions towards you are not justified but _please_ , know that I never meant them and I will never cause you harm or pain again… Your Highness.”

You searched his eyes for any trick, any tell-tale sign he might be lying. He wasn’t. Taking the flower from him, fingers gently brushing against each other, bringing it to your nose to smell the sweet aroma emitting from the dainty plant before resting upon your lips. “Thank you. But, I don’t know if I can forgive you yet, Cassian.” You said it so quietly, almost a whisper but he caught it.

“I understand. I’m not asking for you to forgive me just that I, I need you to know that what I said wasn’t true.”

“Okay, I understand. But I-“

“You need time, I get it.” you nod. “Shall I leave?”

“Could you stay with me for a while?”

“Of course.”

For the next few hours, you spoke about what had happened on your home planet, of your home life and the Captain had even opened up a little about himself. Until, K2 jumps out of nowhere telling you both it’s getting late and you should all head back to the ship for the night.

Cassian searches the ships compartments for a blanket, once he found it he hands it to you pointing in the direction the small cot was.

“Thank you but what about you? Won’t you be cold?”

“Yes, the Princess is right. According to my data the temperature drops to at least -15 degrees overnight.” K2 then tries his best to attempt to wink at Cassian who blushes furiously a little taken back realising his droids insinuation.

“Uh- I’ll stand watch. I was sent to protect you and besides, I got my coat stored somewhere around here…”

“Well alright, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight Your Highness. Oh! Here take this.” Cassian hands her his jacket as an added layer of warmth. “Please, I have more layers, you’ll need it.”

The next morning you wake up to the glistening brown eyes of Cassian lightly shaking you awake, telling you it’s morning and time for them to head off back to base now that the ship has been fixed.

The journey home was silent, everyone’s focus trained on being back on ground. As soon as the ship lands, the doors open and you are taken by Leia’s guard to the safety of a secluded place to meet with her, not even getting the chance to say a ‘thank you’ or ‘goodbye’ to Cassian.

A week has gone by with Cassian seeing no sign of you. He started to wonder if he really did rescue a princess or if it was all just made up in a sleep-deprived haze. Of course I rescued her, Cassian thinks to himself, _I’m pretty sure I’d remember rescuing the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen._

Cassian stops dead in his tracks.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

“Forget it. Nope, not happening. It was just a simple mission. I am not in love with her. I need to distract myself with anything. I’ll fix my ship that’s it.” Cassian hastily mutters under his breath turning around and heading back to the hangar to get a start on his ship.

Hours into his work, Cassian didn’t hear you clearing your throat. “Hello, Cassian”. Cassian instantly stopped what he was doing sliding out from underneath his ship immediately enraptured by your charming face. Yep, you are real.

“Princess! H-hello. What brings you here?”

“I have the day to myself and I thought I’d come and see you.” you smile sweetly at him, making Cassian believe his heart had stopped for a second. “And I wanted to thank you for bringing me safely.”

“Of course, no need to thank me. It was my duty.”

You hum, “I also want to apologise again for what happened back on my home planet. With you getting shot.”

“No. No, there’s no need to apologise Your Highness. Like I said, it’s all part of my job, really there’s nothing to apologise for. I was sent to protect you and protect you I did. Plus I patched myself up pretty nice so no harm done.”

“Well, thank you for protecting me. I greatly appreciate it but, I wouldn’t want anything like that to happen again. To you or anyone else… so, I was wondering, if you had spare time you could teach me to shoot?”

Cassian stands there awkwardly, hesitant to accept. _What if I get her accidentally shot? Or she hurts herself?_ Cassian runs a million questions through his mind when your voice breaks through them bringing his attention to you. “I want to be able to defend myself Captain, please”.

“Of course.” Cassian nods, reaching for his blaster. He walks over to you, handing you the gun and stands himself behind you. “Now,” Cassian laced his arms with yours to get you in position, “you want to hold it like this and put your finger on this little trigger here. See?” you nod, looking back to him only to blush at the sudden realisation of how close the both of were. You glance down to his lips then back up to his eyes, and he does the same. Until he cleared his throat hesitantly drawing his eyes away from you and moved away to stand next to his ship. “Then you shoot. But uh be careful, the impact is quite forceful so stand your ground”. You do as you're told then shoot. You gasp and break out into a huge smile when the blaster hits near dead-centre. “Not bad,” Cassian comments bewildered himself. “You’re a natural.”

“Really?” you ask, unable to wipe the smile of your face.

“Yeah, keep practicing and you’ll be better than me” he winks. You awkwardly laugh and go to say something when the robotic voice of K2 interrupts you.

“Cassian, we have been ordered out on another mission. It should only take till afternoon.”

“Uh yeah. Sure.” Cassian walks up to you, “I’ll have to keep teaching you another time Princess.”

“Of course. Here.” You hand back his blaster and make way to your headquarters.

Late afternoon, you heard Cassian had arrived back and made your way to the hangar in search of his ship. Once you did, you could only find his droid, “Hello K2.”

“Good afternoon Your Highness”

“Do you know where I can find Cassian?”

“He said he was heading off to the training room”

“Oh, where is that?”

K2 gave you the directions and off you went. Once you found the room you were looking for you knocked on the door but heard no response, only the soft melody of music. “Cassian?” you opened the door slightly to see the Captain standing by himself, arms outstretched as if he was holding someone moving his feet in a small square formation. “Cassian?” you announced louder, walking into the room.

“Princess! What- I wasn’t- How long have you been there?”

“Not long. What are you doing?”

“I’m uh teaching myself to dance,” he says rather sheepishly. “I’m not very good.”

“I can teach you.” You take his hand in yours placing his other on your shoulder, with your other hand coming to snake around his waist.

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

“Does it really matter?” you smirk teasing him.

“No! I doesn’t bother me I just thought- you know only guys took the lead”

“Well I’m the one teaching” you smile. You show him the steps slowly waltzing around the room, soft music filling the air around you both. “I came around earlier because I wanted to tell you that I’m leaving tomorrow.” You sigh.

“Tomorrow!?” You both had stopped now.

“My planet is now safe for me to return and I can’t leave my people. Sure I have someone filling in for me but they need me.”

Cassian looked down to his feet, hands dropping down to rest on your waist. “I know it’s selfish but… I don’t want you to leave” he sighs. “Can’t you stay a little while longer? I mean are you sure your life is safe?”

You cup his cheek, “I’m sure Cassian. Who knows, I might be back in the future. Hey,” you shove your shoulder against his, “you’re a pretty great dancer.” Cassian smiles, more to himself. “Why don’t you walk me back to my headquarters?” Cassian nods, sliding his hand into yours as you both make your way to your room making small talk with each other.

Reaching your doorstep, you put in your pin code and stand in the doorway facing Cassian. “I’m going to miss you Cassian.” You fiddle his fingers with yours. “Come see me off tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy Your Highness.” Cassian weaves his hands with yours squeezing it softly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Accidentally sleeping the next morning, Cassian rushed to pull on his clothes and sprinted down the corridors to get to the hangar in time cursing under his breath. Pushing his way through the crowd, he reaches the front to see you hugging Leia goodbye. You turn to see Cassian looking up to you, eyes shiny with tears. You run up to him and jump in his arms holding onto him, you lean back and kiss him passionately. You break away and whisper only to him, “I forgive you by the way.” Cassian smiles, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Is there still time for me to change your mind to stay?”

You laugh solemnly, “I’m afraid not.” Cassian nods, new tears streaming down his face. “I really do mean it. I forgive you Cassian, I forgave you a long while ago.” Cassian looks up to you, seeing the sincerity in your eyes and leans in to kiss you a final time. One of your guards told you it was time to leave, and you reluctantly turn heading towards your ship and boarded it.

As the doors close, you see Cassian’s face red and puffy from crying as he waved to you. You waved back to him just the doors closed and the ship took off. As you sat down, you pulled out the little blue flower Cassian gave to you and pressed it to your lips whispering against the soft petals, “I hope to see you again Cassian.” The ship bolting into hyperspace.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later and y/n returns to rebel base to join them. Cassian, wanting to welcome her back properly, asks the help of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @yana-versio and anon – “cassian fluff? (cuddling or pda or something along those lines)” bc these prompts fitted nicely together

Once you returned to your home planet, the threat was gone and peace had been restored, you organised a council meeting to put in your part to the resistance. Sending troops and volunteers of your own who wanted to fight, as well as yourself, you left your Second in Command in charge of your planet as you set off back to Yavin 4.

Stepping out into the hangar brought back memories of your short stay here on rebel base, one particular memory bringing a smile to your face and heat to your cheeks. The newcomers are immediately greeted by a large crowd who are happy more people are fighting for their cause. Cassian, who had been checking up his own ship, walks up cautiously scoping out what the fuss was about but then his eyes locked with yours over the many people jostling about. In an instant you had pushed through the crowd and jumped in his arms, “Cassian! It’s so wonderful to see you again!”

Cassian was stunned, he thought he might never see you again. “It’s wonderful to see you too Your Highness” without a second thought he pressed a kiss to your temple. When you didn’t react badly to his sudden affections he pulled you closer to him, the affection between you both feeling as though you had never left that day. “I missed you.” Cassian mumbled.

“I missed you, Cassian.” You pulled back and hoped down from him. “I’m so happy to be back.” Cassian stared at you adoringly, admiring every little feature etching it into his memory. “Believe me, no one could be more happy than I am right now.” Taking his hand in yours and pulling it up to your lips, you pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles as a silent ‘thank you’.

While you were talking with Leia and her council regarding the new fighters, Cassian snuck off to the cantina to meet up with his friends.

“But _how_ do I show her I care for her?” Cassian huffs running his sweaty palms through his hair. “I want her to feel welcome here.”

“Well… you could try that dancing thing again” Jyn suggests suppressing a laugh.

“You were not supposed to know about that! I’m still confused as to how you found that out.”

“I have my ways” Jyn winks at him, still trying to suppress her laughter.

“Why not take her on a date?” Bodhi speaks up.

“Great idea!” Jyn says in excitement as she pats Bodhi’s back, jolting him forward a bit. “We can set it up for you Cassian!”

“Absolutely not that is out of the question”

“Why not? Please?” They all begged Cassian to let them set this up for him, and after some consideration he hesitantly agreed.

“Fine. But I’m begging you don’t mess anything up.” He sighs. “K2 and I have to go, we got a mission.”

“You can count on us Captain!” Jyn shouts as Cassian leaves the cantina.

Boarding his ship, Cassian heard someone call out to him. Turning around he saw you running up to him, “And where are you off to?”

“I have an assignment.” He replies sheepishly, still caught up in the fact that you’re back here with him.

“Can I come? Please I won’t bother you”. Cassian nods lending out a hand to help you up into the ship. “Thank you.” You kiss his soft lips then pull him into a hug.

“N-no problem Your Highness.” His cheeks heating up at the sudden kiss. Eyeing his jacket, you pull back and rub the material in your hands. “I remember this jacket. You gave it to me to keep warm the day you rescued me.” You smile up at him. Cassian has a mixed look on his face, something between remembering a fond memory and pain.

“Your Highness, I- that day- I was- I was horrible to you that day. I still can’t forgive myself for how I treated you.”

“But I forgive you.” You look into his honey eyes and his chest to soothe him of his worries. Reaching into your pocket, you pull out a small blue flower and hold it up to him. “I preserved it, so I could always keep you with me.”

Cassian gasped, taking the small flower into his clammy hands. “You kept it,” he whispered. “This whole time?”

“Of course! I care about you Cassi” You give him another kiss and place the preserved bluebell into his jacket pocket. “I’m home now.” Cassian kisses you fiercely gripping your waist further into his own body. The kiss was interrupted by K2 obnoxiously making a sound similar to clearing his ‘throat’ letting you both know it was time to leave. Laughing it off, you sat down and buckled in as K2 was preparing to take flight.

The mission had gone surprisingly easy, Cassian collected the information he needed and was back within the hour ready to head home. That is until he stopped dead in his tracks seeing you sitting next to K2 in the pilot seat. “Uh what are you doing Your Highness?”

“K2 is teaching me the controls! He said I can fly us home! With his help of course.”

Cassian’s face dropped at her words. “No.”

“What? Why?” You ask standing up, walking over to him.

“It’s dangerous, Your Highness you could be hurt or worse I won’t allow it.”

“Cassian I’ll be perfectly fine, K2 is mainly piloting the ship!”

“Somehow that’s worse.” Cassian gave a harsh look to his droid then glanced down at you, his expression softening when he saw your pleading eyes. “What if something happens?”

“Then I’ll ask you for help, you’ll be right here with us. _Please_ Cassian”

“Alright alright, you can pilot the ship”. You squeal and jump with joy hugging the captain mumbling thank you over and over again. Cassian kisses your hairline then sets you up in the pilot seat making sure everything is safe. Before turning to sit in the back, Cassian holds a finger up to K2 and warns, “If anything happens to her, you’re scrap metal got it?”

“I’m not liking your hostile attitude Captain but yes, I understand.” Cassian dropped his hand and walked off into the back of the ship and buckled himself in with every seatbelt closest to him.

The flight back home was surprisingly safe. When the ship had completely landed, only then did Cassian unbuckle himself (being extra cautious) and open up the ship's doors.

“You are quite the pilot Your Majesty. Considering that was your first time flying a ship it ended as I hoped – with us alive.”

“Thanks K2! It was amazing I can’t wait to try it again!” You jumped up and down, still on an adrenaline rush. You then look over to Cassian who looks rather upset at K2.

“You’ve never been that nice to me K.”

“Your Majesty hasn’t tried to kill our entire crew several times while on a mission” K2 retorts. You laugh while Cassi looks offended, mumbling about how he’s a great pilot while exiting the ship.

You had arrived just in time for dinner and made your way to the cantina rambling about how hungry you were before Cassian pulled you into a nearby closet. Looking at him bewildered by his sudden actions, you relaxed seeing how shy he seemed. “What’s wrong?” you ask. He looks to his feet and mumbles something, “What?” you ask, urging him to repeat himself.

“Am I really a bad pilot?” sounding genuinely scared that he might be.

You lean into him, gently taking his face in your hands, “Dear, you are a wonderful pilot. The best in the galaxy!”

“Really?”

“Mhm. You rescued me remember? You got me to safety.” Cassi nods slightly, taking your words to heart. “Plus, you know how much K2 likes to stir you up so pay no mind to him.” You lift his chin up and smile at him, hoping to get one in return and almost immediately he smiles back at you. “There he is,” you kiss him softly. “Now, let’s get something to eat.”

Cassi isn’t huge on PDA but is never against showing you the love and appreciation you deserve in some form. Aching to show you how much he cares about you, as a part of him still torn with guilt of how he treated you when he was sent to collect you, he was desperate to apologise no matter how many times you say you forgave him. The whole walk to the cantina and all throughout dinner, Cassian couldn’t keep his hands off of you. He was either holding your hand, or had his hand around your waist or on your thigh softly rubbing his thumb back and forth against the rough material of your pants before giving you a quick kiss to the cheek when the others were distracted with their food and conversations, making you giddy and smile up at him, placing a tender kiss on his lips making him smile and blush in return. This was definitely something you could get used to.

During dinner, Cassian momentarily took his attention away from you to talk to Jyn about something. It was obviously a secret if they were whispering. Then Cassian tugs you back against him whispering “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” you say with excitement filling your veins imagining all the possibilities.

“After dinner okay?”

“Okay”

~•~•~

After dinner, Cassi took you by the hand leading you outside. “Are you ready for your surprise?” he spoke sounding like a giddy schoolboy.

“Ready as I’ll ever be”. You turn a corner and arrive in the middle of a field of vibrant flowers, eyes landing on a small blanket laid out, scattered around it were the flickers of tea lights inside little glass holders. You breath hitched, “Cassi,” you breathed, “this is.. you did this all for me?” you looked over to him and he sheepishly nodded. You ran and jumped up to him, wrapping your legs around his waist, kissing him passionately.

“It’s all for you” he admitted once again pulling away to admire you. Smiling, you jumped down and led him over to the blanket, sitting with you in between his legs leaning up his firm chest. “But there is more,” Cassi spoke. You turned to him, confused. “Look up” you did as he instructed and looked up into the night sky. You were speechless.

Against the dark blanket of the night sky, were thousands of stars shining brighter than anywhere on base, or anywhere in the galaxy from what you have seen. There were no dark clouds covering them up, for the first time, you were seeing this stunning sight on base. You let out a huff of breath, whispering a quiet “wow”. Cassian cuddled in closer to you offering some of his warmth to you in the cool night, “do you like it?”

“Oh Cassi,” you took his hand in yours kissing his palm, turning back to the stars, “I love it! it-it’s wonderful… I mean it more than that! It’s…” “Beautiful” Cassi spoke softly from behind you. You turned to him to see him looking down at you with love and adoration filled in his eyes. Heat rose to your cheeks as he took your chin in between his thumb and index finger bringing your face ever so slightly closer to his, “I’ve missed you my love” he whispered, finally bringing you those few inches closer pressing his chapped lips against yours in a tender kiss. “Really? I couldn’t tell” you chuckled pulling away, earning a breathy laugh from him. “Every day – each and every single day and night I have thought about you since you left.” He looks up to the sky, eyes darting to the brightest stars. He looked so carefree. Fragile, vulnerable. He gazed back to you, the same look in his eyes as if you too were a star, the brightest of them all. Maybe you were. “Hoping you would come back to me – and you did.” he choked the last part out as his eyes became glassy blurring his vision.

Placing your hand on his cheek, you peered up into his brown eyes whispering “I missed you too Cassi” before pulling him into another sweet kiss. The Captain snaked his arms around your waist, holding you tighter to him as he pressed his lips against yours in a soft declaration of his love. You returned that very same declaration, tears of your own mixing with his, tasting the saltiness of your combined tears on each other’s lips. You turned around to lean against him as he rested his chin against your shoulder, gently taking his hands in yours both staring up into the vast constellations of stars, silently thanking the Maker for having brought you two together.


End file.
